The document “Spin, Spray coating and Electrodeposition of photoresist for MEMS structures—A comparison”, Pham et al., Delft University of Technology, DIMES, presents interconnect structures including a contact rise made on the inclined walls of a cavity, with a conductive element making it possible to establish a contact between a conductive area situated in the cavity and another element situated above the cavity.
The production of contact rises poses a problem when the walls of the cavity are vertical.
Document WO 01/45172 presents a method for making a three-dimensional interconnect structure that is formed by producing slots by sawing the edge of a support, then depositing a metal material in said slots.
The interconnect structures thus formed must be situated near the edges of the support.
The problem arises of finding a new interconnect structure, that does not have the aforementioned drawbacks, and that is easier to implement, and a method for producing such a structure.